I Wish I Wasn't
by Mrs. Hyuga
Summary: A Sonfic about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Its Heather Headly's song. Its really good so I wanted to share it in a songfic. It might have a few mistakes in the song, but don't pay it any mind! *ENJOY*


*Hello! Mrs. Kusanagi's here! Thanks for the reviews on 'Whats Best'! Love um! I saved them in my filling cabinet. N-E way. This is my first Songfic!(I just used the lyrics in the song that has to do with Sakura and Sauke.) I just tried this! Don't flame me! . Just tell me whats wrong! Thanks! The song is Heather Headly 'I wish I wasn't'. If anyone already did a fanfic on that song forgive me! I did not know! And if you don't know this song, its highly recommened for romance lovers like me! Please listen to it when you have the chance! Here we go!"  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HEATHER HEADLY'S 'I WISH I WASN'T'.   
  
Notes://....// is Sakura thinking and song lyrics. Which ever one you want...  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
I WISH I WASN'T IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Sakura sat alone in her home. Her parents were out working. She clutched the picture frame of her team. Naruto was smiling along with her and Kakashi. Sasuke wasn't as usual.   
  
  
  
//I wish I wasn't in love with you...  
  
So you couldn't hurt me,  
  
It just ain't fair the way you treat me,  
  
No you don't deserve me.  
  
Wasted my time thinking bout you and you ain't never gon change.  
  
I wish I wasn't in love with you so I wouldn't feel this way...//  
  
  
  
She visioned Sasuke saving her on her missions. How he protected her. But he only did it because she was his comrade. Master Kakashi always preached teamwork. And Sasuke always thought she was the weakest in the whole team, and that's why he protected her.She sighed. That was the hard truth she couldn't face. She wanted to think otherwise. She looked at his picture longing for his presence. She had already asked him for a date earlier that day, and it was declined like the many other times.   
  
  
  
//When you touch me my heart melts,  
  
Anything you did wrong I forgive,  
  
So you play me and take advantage of the love I feel for you...  
  
Why you wanna hurt me so bad?  
  
I believed in you that's why I'm so mad.   
  
Now I'm drowning in disappointment,   
  
And it's hard to even look at you...//  
  
  
  
Sakura put the picture face down. She got up to wash her face. Her parents were going to be home soon. So she didn't want to make her parents worry about her tears. She made her way upstairs but the doorbell sound stopped her. 'Sasuke...' She thought. She glared at the door. 'Why should he be here? I don't want him here..Not now!' She gripped her pants. Her heart slowly speed up. 'I- I hate him...'   
  
  
  
//Said you care about me,  
  
but from what I see,  
  
I ain't feeling that so I disagree.  
  
So leave me alone.  
  
Don't want nothing from you!  
  
Just go back where you came from this house is no longer you home!//  
  
  
  
She opened the door to find Naruto instead of Sasuke. He was at the bottom of the steps. His face was plain. He didn't have his usual get up on. He looked dressed up a bit. He had a black shirt on with khakis. Then she saw the bouquet for her.  
  
"I see that Sasuke put you down again. So I bought these with the money I found. It took me awhile to find that much money on the ground. I hope they make you feel better!" He laughed and handed them to her. Sakura's sad face turned into a smile.  
  
"Thank you Naruto. I feel alot better."  
  
Naruto smiled brightly. "So do you want to get some Ramen with me!? We can talk if you want. I know you need someone to talk to." He held out his hand. Sakura thought of Sasuke with his hand out to her.  
  
  
  
//I wish I wasn't in love with you,  
  
So you couldn't hurt me,  
  
It just ain't fair the way you treat me,  
  
No you don't deserve me.  
  
Wasted my time thinking bout you and you ain't never gon change.  
  
I wish I wasn't in love with you,  
  
So I wouldn't fee this way...//  
  
She realized that, that image would never be. She took his hand. "Yes Naruto. I would like that very much." She smiled weakly. But she couldn't stop tears from coming down her face.   
  
"Wh-Whats wrong?" Naruto asked worried.  
  
"It's so amazing Naruto. Your right on time. Thank you..."  
  
He walked up the steps that set them apart. "Sakura, he won't hurt any more. I promise..." Naruto hugged her tightly.  
  
  
  
//I wish I wasn't in love with you,  
  
So I wouldn't feel this way.//  
  
*Aww! Lovey Dovey! It's so sad how Sasuke treats her sometimes. I think they would make a lovely couple really...Welp. That is just a little short thing. Mrs.Kusanagi is signing off again! And as always, luv you!* 


End file.
